Ritz Zukera
Ritz Zukera, also known as Ritz Denisiliah is the Protagonist in the New T.V Series, Mobile Suit Gundam Crystarium. She is the Little Sister of Fang Denisiliah and the Daughter of her Real Unknown Parents. She and Fang were Adopted by an Unknown man and a Woman and was trained a Pilot and was Promoted to Commander. History The Crystallized Fang When Fang was Born her Parents Left her and 2 years later Ritz was Born. Her Adopted Parents told Ritz that they left her older sister. Ritz was shocked they left her and Goes out to find Fang. When she Found out Fang was Crystallized she tried to break her Free but nothing Worked. She met a Man named Xetrix and told her Fang will be Fine Soon as she is released from Crystarium Stasis. Ritz didn't know what Crystarium Stasis means. Xetrix told her that if Ritz is entered "Trance". For 20 years she will be Crystallized until She is "Untranced" by Trancelia, The One who puts people in "Trance". The Shiva Gundam After Xetrix explains to Ritz how can she be Uncrystallized, He gave her one of the Legendary Mobile Suits, The OPUH-6786 Shiva Gundam. It's Most powerful Ability, Diamond Dust is Too Dangerous and Xetrix told her to Use Diamond Dust only too Monster Enemies, Not Humans, as Diamond Dust might Kill them Easily. Feelings toward Xetrix If Ritz and Fang are recruited after the main game's completion, a special cutscene can occur. During this scene Ritz asks Fang if she is "cute", feeling insecure. Fang suggests asking Xetrix, who arrives moments later, but Ritz quickly drops the subject. This suggests that Ritz may have feelings towards Xetrix. The Final Battle and Real Mother In the real world, she died from an unknown illness, but in Crystarium she is alive, although in that world she is not what she seems. This Trancelia is bent on sustaining the fantasy world by thwarting Xetrix efforts to revert it to normal. In fact, Trancelia herself is part of the reason the fantasy world continues to exist, along with the five Gundams (she herself is effectively a sixth Gundam Pilot). When Ritz's Father, Cid leaves after learning that Crystarium is not "real," Trancelia creates a dark version of Silius called Llendar Twlem, and sends it to get rid of Xetrix. After the battle Trancelia becomes her Normal self, "Celia" and she reveals that she is the Mother of Ritz and Fang. The Epilogue After Trancelia becomes a Human again, Things Changed.... Crystarium was gone, Trance no longer exists, Gundams were Displayed and Everything Crystallized is all Fine. After The Llendar Twlem was back to normal, Silius has no Memories of Where he was, Who are they or who he is. He decided to go live in Yokohama, Japan and have a New Life while the Others Go to work for the Crystarium.. They decided to rename Crystarium into Cosmos. Other Appearances Mobile Suit Gundam Crystarium: Tactics She appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Crystarium: Tactics as a DLC Playable Character as she has the OPUH-6786 Shiva Gundam with her. Abilities (Shiva Gundam) It costs Money (MN) to buy OPUH-6786 Shiva Gundam's 3 Abilities Weapons (Shiva Gundam) Shiva Gundam uses Swords. Trivia *Cause i also love Final Fantasy.. I decided to have a Gundam Fanon Series with Final Fantasy References. Don't Judge me. **Shiva Refers to a Summon in Final Fantasy. **Diamond Dust, Ultima, Holy and Blizzaga refers to Magic of Final Fantasy. **Fang Refers to a Character in Final Fantasy XIII. **Ritz is a name of a Character in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Etymology "Ritz" is an English word meaning "a display of ostentatious elegance" Category:Crystarium Characters